


World Consumer Rights Day

by trashthoughts1517



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 写黄文好难, 文章内容其实和标题没啥关系
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashthoughts1517/pseuds/trashthoughts1517
Summary: DV





	World Consumer Rights Day

**Author's Note:**

> 在魔界咋洗澡啊

“说起来，你还没给我的服务评分呢，维吉尔。”但丁说，“我为了这个委托累死累活这么久，怎么说也得拿到一个满分好评吧？”  
“如果我没记错，”维吉尔仍不为所动地试图将阎魔刀捅进弟弟的胸口，“你可是花了一个多月才解决了尤里森。”  
但丁扭身躲过这下攻击，转头就把魔剑向兄长劈去，“怎么，对任务完成速度不满？”  
两刀相拼，阎魔因受力发热擦出火花，维吉尔左侧膝盖猛地磕到地上，以此借力抵住但丁的攻势。  
“不如这样，”但丁加大了力量，逼得维吉尔进一步向后仰去，“我给你加点售后服务，维吉尔限定，如何？”  
维吉尔在后脑勺接触到一片硬物时，看到但丁的嘴角因愉悦而翘起：“不收费。”

维吉尔被压在了一株魔界植物死去的枝干上，但丁隔着还交错着的阎魔刀和魔剑与他接吻，舌头挤进并没怎么使力抵抗的齿列。但丁灵活地舔舐着维吉尔的上颚与口腔侧壁，维吉尔不甘心地想用自己的舌头将对方的顶出去，结果却只是方便了但丁对他进一步纠缠。当两人终于得以分开的时候，维吉尔已经气喘吁吁，唾液沿着他被吮吸得发红的唇瓣流下，但丁又凑过去把那道水痕舔得更加一塌糊涂。  
“你该收刀了，哥哥。”但丁说，维吉尔可以感受到他和但丁胸膛之间紧贴的冰凉刀刃正在染上体温。他哼了一声，干脆地推开但丁将阎魔收回刀鞘，随后揪住弟弟的领子将他拉回来，并歪着头一口咬在了但丁的下颚上。  
“哇哦，真是个热情的委托人。”但丁笑眯眯地任由兄长啃咬自己的胡茬，自然地解开了对方的裤子，右手顺着内裤的缝隙钻了进去。  
维吉尔在被握住下身的时候从嘴角逸出一声喘息，他不服输地伸出手隔着裤子揉搓起但丁的阴茎，并且成功听到但丁的呼吸明显地停滞了一下。他忍不住露出一个胜利的笑容。  
但丁报复似的把维吉尔的裤子往下扯，从对方的后腰一路摸到臀缝。他把右手抽离维吉尔的下身——他的哥哥为此发出一声不满的嘟囔，揉弄但丁裆部的动作也随之停下了——然后将食指和中指塞进了正想要张口抱怨的维吉尔嘴里。  
“舔湿它，”他蛊惑道。  
他用手指在对方柔软湿热的口腔里不断抽插，维吉尔一边解着但丁的皮带一边不甚情愿地慢慢舔舐着嘴里的手指，用粗糙的舌苔划过长茧的指尖。在维吉尔把他的手指舔得足够湿了之后，但丁才恋恋不舍地将手抽出来，伸到维吉尔身后进行简单的扩张。  
维吉尔开头不慎发出一声闷哼后就紧紧闭上了嘴巴，而在但丁碰到他的前列腺时，他立刻张口咬住了对方的颈侧。但丁可以清晰地感受到维吉尔的后穴紧紧地吸住了他的手指，他不禁轻笑出声：“原来你的敏感点这么浅。”  
维吉尔闻言又恨恨地紧了紧牙关，而但丁没有管脖子上逐渐加剧的痛楚，只是充满恶意地认准那块地方用力揉按起来。维吉尔不得不松开嘴，大口吸气试图平复自己迅速变得急促的呼吸。但丁看着他虎牙上的一丝红色，加速了手上的动作，低哑着声音不满地道：“你都把我咬出血了。”维吉尔瞪了他一眼，企图让但丁住手，可惜效果甚微。  
没过多久维吉尔的阴茎就硬得快要爆炸，双腿却因为快感几乎支撑不住体重。于是他红着眼眶伸手搂住但丁的后颈将他拉近自己，喘着气轻声催促道：“快点。”  
“乐意至极。”但丁脸上还保持着那个欠揍的笑容，他迅速将维吉尔摁到地上，并把对方的双腿掰开压至胸前。  
——他甚至没把维吉尔的裤子和长靴完全脱下来就操了进去。  
“妈的！”  
兄弟两同时咒骂出声。维吉尔因为别扭的姿势和突然的进入恨不得咬破但丁的喉咙，而后者正致力于把维吉尔进一步往自己的阴茎上按。  
维吉尔想要踹开身上的人，却由于挂在膝弯的裤子无法施展动作。这家伙一定是故意的，维吉尔咬牙切齿地想，他能感受到但丁粗硬的肉刃在自己体内一路深入，同时他的弟弟俯下身来在他的耳边说着一些令人面红耳赤的污言秽语，呼出的热气窜进维吉尔敏感的耳朵，让他一个激灵差点射了出来。  
但丁显然也察觉了这点，低沉的笑声从他喉咙底溢出；维吉尔恶狠狠地用手捂住对方的嘴巴，可惜这么做却只能让但丁笑得更加开怀罢了。他的弟弟一边笑一边不知疲倦地在他体内进出，腰胯抵着维吉尔的臀部发出淫秽的撞击声。  
很快但丁改变了抽插的方式，他不再一味追求顶入深处，而是浅浅地插进维吉尔已经被撞得湿软的后穴，寻找之前扩张时肆意揉弄过的敏感区域。他很快找到了致命的那点，维吉尔一时没咬住嘴唇，从齿间漏出几句破碎而沙哑的呻吟。但丁立刻故技重施，盯着那儿发狠似的操弄。维吉尔这会儿不得不将用来捂住但丁嘴巴的手收回来咬在自己嘴里，好像被但丁操到叫出声来就代表着他输了似的。要是这会儿从哪儿冒出几个恶魔来就糟了，维吉尔被快感搅得一塌糊涂的脑子里突然冒出这个想法——该死的，都是但丁这混账的错……  
“亲爱的哥哥，你在骂我吗？”但丁仿佛是收到了什么双胞胎间的感应电波，一边凑过去用极为色情的方式舔弄维吉尔的耳廓一边含含糊糊地问道。  
维吉尔想要出言讥讽，却又不得不紧闭嘴唇抑制住挣扎着想要往外窜的呻吟——但丁在卖力顶弄他了好一会儿之后终于记起不该冷落他的分身，伸出空着的左手套弄起那根仍然颤抖着勃起的阴茎，前后同时袭来的快感让维吉尔再也无暇顾及周遭的情况。  
但丁操弄他的动作越来越快，维吉尔最终还是没憋住呻吟。他几乎是抽着气射在了但丁指间和自己的小腹上，后穴抽搐着吸紧了但丁滚烫的阴茎。后者发出一声舒爽的喟叹，他深深地顶进维吉尔的身体，然后将阴茎缓缓抽出，感受柔软穴肉依依不舍的挽留。  
“维吉尔，你射了好多。”他一边按着维吉尔的腰腹继续抽插，一边将左手伸到维吉尔的面前。而他的兄长正颤抖着平复自己的呼吸，根本没听清他说了什么混账话。  
等维吉尔从高潮中回过神来，便发现但丁竟然还硬着，滚烫的玩意儿仍插在他的后穴里。他不满地夹紧屁股，让但丁倒吸一口凉气。  
“快点。”维吉尔使坏般地催促道，一只手甚至摸到了身旁的阎魔刀柄上。  
但丁带着笑意假装抱怨道：“就没见过你这么刁钻的客户。”他低头含住哥哥的下唇，维吉尔在他最后的一波攻势中不住地冒出轻喘，这对但丁而言无异于绝佳的鼓动。最后时刻但丁把阴茎拔出来，射在了维吉尔的小腹上。部分精液顺着维吉尔的腹肌从腰侧缓缓流下，滴落在他的外套内侧。  
“但丁。”维吉尔咬着牙喊弟弟的名字，好似要将那人含在齿间磨碎，而但丁却故意俯下身热切地亲吻他的嘴唇，将后续的怒火全部堵回维吉尔的肚子。

但丁从小憩中睁开眼的时候，看到维吉尔已经穿好了裤子跨坐在他的小腹上，手里将阎魔刀高高举起，刀尖在但丁的胸口前比划着。  
“怎么，我的售后服务不够好吗？”但丁笑着将手放到维吉尔的屁股上，“支持投诉维权哦。你可以打事务所的电话，当然本人到场会解决得更快。”  
维吉尔眯了眯眼睛，开始思考该不该一刀刺进但丁的脑袋。  
最后他还是收刀起身，“该起床了。”他没费心告诉但丁又有恶魔在靠近，因为怪物们尖锐的嘶鸣声已经清晰可闻。  
“你真的得恶补一下叫别人起床的正确做法。”但丁无奈道，站起来扣好皮带后看见自己的哥哥不自在地拢了拢上身的服饰——那里还残留着几点已经干涸的白色污迹，但丁一时想不起是他射上去的还是维吉尔自己的。  
“我很遗憾这附近没有水——不过你可以用恶魔的血掩盖一下。”但丁恶劣地笑着，替维吉尔整理了一下上衣下摆，随即掏出白象牙精准地射爆了不远处一只怪物的脑袋。


End file.
